50 Sentences  GeorgeAlanna
by Sketchy Cannabis
Summary: 50 one sentence prompts about George x Alanna from the LJ community. Set Epsilon.


Title: 50 Sentence Prompts - GeorgeAlanna

Pairing: George x Alanna

Rating: PG -- Nothing terrible.

Setting: Jumps about a lot.

Summary: 50 one sentence prompts about George x Alanna from the LJ community. Set Epsilon.

* * *

#01 – Motion

- Alanna cleaned her sword silently, eying George as he sharpened his own dagger.

#02 – Cool

- A growl was heard from deep in her throat as she thought viciously to herself how she disliked winter.

#03 – Young

- George was wrong; she was much too young to be wed!

#04 – Last

- Alanna remembered well into her years her last kiss with Liam – it was hard to forget him even now.

#05 – Wrong

- George sighed as he fell into his chair, his eyes raised tiredly to Alanna, "I was wrong, lass."

#06 – Gentle

- She had no idea why she felt so inclined to cry in George's arms.

#07 – One

- "One more kiss, lass… I wouldn't want to forget you."

#08 – Thousand

- Jonathan glared at George and Alanna with his arms crossed; why were they always getting into trouble?

#09 – King

- "Our dearest most wonderful charming leader requests our presence in Corus," George informed Alanna sleepily as she tumbled into bed.

#10 – Learn

- She practiced her Shang kicks and punches religiously; they were one of the few things Liam had left her.

#11 – Blur

- Alanna wiped her eyes on her sleeve, trying to clear her vision as she surveyed the scene below them.

#12 – Wait

- George paced anxiously – Stefan had informed him not long ago that she was on her way.

#13 – Change  
- Alanna would never admit that it had been hard to turn down Jon; but they both knew they'd changed.

#14 – Command

- George frowned as Raoul's commanding voice shattered the morning peace.

#15 – Hold

- He knew what she was having nightmares of, but he would die before bringing them up.

#16 – Need

- "George," she said, her voice dull and tired, her hands pulling at his shirt, tugging him closer.

#17 – Vision

- He squinted a bit, his sensual mouth pulled into a frown as he watched Alanna stretch.

#18 – Attention

- Alanna hated it when George watched her while pretending not to watch her.

#19 – Soul

- She fed the strays every morning, feeling that a little piece of her had left with Faithful.

#20 – Picture

- The paper crinkled in her fingers as Alanna unfolded the drawings her children had sent her.

#21 – Fool

- There were things even George couldn't forget.

#22 – Mad

- Alanna's eyes flashed as she stared at the retreating women – would they ever accept her, and more importantly – why was it so important to her that they did?

#23 – Child

- George danced about, grabbing Coram's hands as he whooped loudly in celebration.

#24 – Now

- She tensed at his hand on her hip, glancing t his playful hazel eyes with her brow raised.

#25 – Shadow

- There was nothing worse than Alanna after sea travel, George thought to himself as he pulled her close, feeling how thin she was.

#26 – Goodbye

- It took her days to cry out all her goodbyes – she was glad the Bazhir left her in peace to do so.

#27 – Hide

- Alanna would never get used to her husband's bad habit of hiding daggers in strange places.

#28 – Fortune

- "Myles, you've been holding out on us all, you old coot," George commented with a grin.

#29 – Safe

- George pulled Alanna closer to his side as he watched Myles and his mother dance.

#30 – Ghost

- She awoke drenched in sweat, her violet eyes staring into the dark as George's hand pulled across her stomach.

#31 – Book

- He looked on in surprise, seeing the reading material that his Lioness had been getting into lately.

#32 – Eye

- "Dear, you're making them nervous," he murmured to her softly.

#33 – Never

- "Don't leave me, George... never ever."

#34 – Sing

- Alanna rolled her eyes at George as he sauntered through the Dancing Dove, singing a raunchy song with a tankard of ale in his hand.

#35 – Sudden

- Her stomach dropped out at the sudden roll and pitch of the boat.

#36 – Stop

- Straightening her shoulders, Alanna stared down her brood, who were 'just seeing if eggs broke when dropped off the tower'.

#37 – Time

- "George, keep you hands to yourself; you know as well as I do we haven't got time."

#38 – Wash

- Alanna sunk into the bath with a relieved groan.

#39 – Torn

- George bit his lip as he thought over the possibilities.

#40 – History

- It was late when George fell into bed, muttering something about Myles and ale and books.

#41 – Power

- Alanna never forgot the feel of Thom's magic sheltered to one side of her own.

#42 – Bother

- "Uggggh, why do the children have to wake so early?"

#43 – God

- She fingered the ember stone at her throat, her purple eyes watching the joust with interest.

#44 – Wall

- He leaned his back against the wall, quiet as the night as the nobles passed.

#45 – Naked

- "George, if you don't bring me back my clothes, the Goddess help you, I _will _harm you!"

#46 – Drive

- Jonathan snorted at Alanna, turning a page in his book as he commented lightly, "George won't be happy until you're his, and we both know it."

#47 – Harm

- Alanna tightened the wrap on her arm as she shook, hoping it would hold until she could find a healer.

#48 – Precious

- She kissed him hard, her arms around her neck, her fingers in his hair as she exhaled hard – how would she breathe without him?

#49 – Hunger

- George lightly took the pan from Alanna, shaking his finger at her, "I thought we agreed you weren't allowed in the kitchen."

#50 – Believe

- "Do you believe in destiny?" Alanna whispered to George quietly, feeling his arm pull her closer to him, his mumbled grunt barely heard.

* * *

A/N: Two updates in one day? What is this madness? Perhaps some one-shot G/A stuff on the way. I just finished her series and wrote this, mainly for Lady. :) I'll reread Kel next. ;o Enjoy! 


End file.
